Nature Boy
by ZombieKaiya
Summary: This is a story about Grimmjow and Ichigo. Grimmjow is in love with our favorite berry but Ichigo is in love and in a relationship with the red pineapple himself Renji. What will happen?


This is a story about Grimmjow and Ichigo. Grimmjow is in love with our favorite berry but Ichigo is in love and in a relationship with the red pineapple himself Renji. What will happen?

**I do not own anything regarding Bleach. Bleach-the story, characters, and plot exc. - is owned by Tite Kubo.**

No, I don't hate Renji. I thought it made the story better to have a little humor.

**Warning: Contains explicit sexual content, including but not restricted to bondage, rape, and rimming, oral and anal sex. Please do not read if underage or simply do not like, you have been warned.**

**XXXXX**

"Renji!" Ichigo shouts as his lover pounds into him mercilessly. Ichigo is on his room's floor being fucked into oblivion. Today his family went out and so the soul reapers decided to play…and play hard. "Say my name!" Renji shouts as he slams into Ichigo's prostate dead on. "Renji" "AGAIN!" "Renji!" "Louder damn-it, Scream my fucking name!" As Renji sporadically thrusts in and out of Ichigo's tight heat while Ichigo comes screaming his name at the top of his lungs. It breaks him. He explodes into Ichigo's rectum and collapses on top of him, tired and sated. "I love you so much baby." He kisses Ichigo passionately. "I love you too" All the while unknown to them a certain teal hair espada watches with jealousy and hate filling his heart 'Ichigo is mine, you stupid fucker MINE!' Grimmjow watches the rest of the day unbeknown-st to Ichigo or anyone else and waits for the stupid, fucked up, bright-light, red head to leave and Ichigo's family to go to sleep to make his move.

As Ichigo finishes getting ready for bed he thinks back to today's events regarding him and Renji, the floor, the wall, the bed, his desk…Ichigo cringes at the last part he doubts his teacher wants homework with his cum on it. As Ichigo goes back into his room he feels a little strange like he isn't alone, suddenly someone grabs him from behind, "You little whore! How dare you let him fuck you?" Ichigo struggles furiously against his captor. "Don't worry little bitch I'm going to make you forget all about him." Grimmjow opened up the gate and entered into his personal chambers and threw Ichigo on the bed.

As Ichigo lands on the bed he turns with anger but the nit turns to unbridled fear as he sees that his captor is none other than the sixth espada Grimmjow Jaggerjack. "What the fuck Grimmjow! What the hell do you want?" he shouts. Suddenly he is pinned and spread eagle with his face in the pillows by a force unknown. "W-what's going on?" "It's a kido I made just for you" Grimmjow says as he walks and crouches on the bed next to him "and this is another one." Ichigo's clothes disappear completely and his legs and thrust up beside his ribs. "S-Stop th-this PLEASE!" Ichi shouts in-between sobs. "Don't cry Ichigo." Grimmjow caresses his 'beloved's' back "I'll make you feel better then that soul reaper ever has." He slides down Ichigo's body and pulls his lushes mounds apart the get sight of his heaven, that beautiful pink bud. Grimmjow leans down as Ichigo screams for him to stop, "Oh, Ichigo I haven't even begun." With that he licks at the rose and Ichi jerks with surprise 'Renji never has done this'. Grimmjow licks and hums with pleasure at the excellent taste of his 'lover'. "You taste wonderful Ichigo." He begins to thrust his tongue in and out of that tight puckered whole, twisting his tongue a little. Ichigo is loathing himself more than the man torturing him. He is growing extremely hard even though the tears are flowing profusely his dick is about to explode. He shouldn't be getting off to be raped by Grimmjow or another man at all. He loves Renji….or at least he thinks he does. It's impossible to process much at the horrid-wonderful-things that man is doing. He can't stop his exceptionally loud moan in time. "I told you would like it." You could hear the grin in his voice. Grimmjow is growing restless knowing his Ichi is loving it he can't take it anymore. He jerks down his pants and plunges deep inside is beloved. "AHH" Ichigo's painful cry fills the room. "Fuck, stop, Grimmjow Stop! Why are you doing this?" "Because I love you!" Grimmjow punctuates each word with a hard thrust.

Grimmjow is almost the same length as Renji, but twice as thick. Ichigo is being tore open in more than one way. As Grimmjow slams in to him harder than what should be possible hitting his prostate with disturbing accuracy he comes so hard black lines invade is vision. Again and again Grimmjow brings him to climax as he rapes him…could Ichigo still call it that? It sickens him when he hears himself shout and beg for more, for harder and faster thrusts. Finally coming along side Ichigo after a two hour long session of fucking Grimmjow passes out and so does Ichigo with Grimmjow still inside of him.

The morning after he gets consent from Aizen to keep HIS Ichigo. He believing Aizen thinks it's humorous. Then while his berry still lye unconscious, he goes and sets the scene to make it look as if Ichigo betrayed everyone and ran away. And like the stupid shinigami they are they believe it. Ichigo still won't fully consent and accept Grimmjow saying he loves Renji and Renji loves him, so he shows what his 'precious' Renji has done. In less than a month he has taken up another lover in another lieutenant, Hisagi. Ichigo is devastated, the tears that fall from his loves eyes for weeks kills and rips at Grimmjow's heart. For those three weeks he doesn't have sex-very difficult on his part-or touch Ichigo inappropriately, but only giving soft caresses and sweet words of endearment and showing great kindness. After the tears stop he showers Ichigo with the love and affection he always wished he could and makes love to him as much as he wants to. Ichigo at first still is trepidations-because Grimmjow keeps raping him-but as the months go by Grimmjow's love is starting to be returned slowly but surely Ichigo feels himself falling for the espada even after everything.

The final string to break and let the love for Grimmjow come poring down is when he takes him to the human world to visit his mother's grave on the anniversary of her death. That night when they returned Grimmjow let Ichigo wash up alone as he get's ready for sleep, letting his Ichigo rest for this ONE night. As Grimmjow lay half asleep on the bed-now sleeping in the nude since he brought Ichigo here-Ichigo walks out of the bath room and crawls on the bed to Grimmjow and wakes him with a soft kiss on the lips. Grimmjow's eyes widen, never did he think Ichigo would initiate or return his affection. Is he getting his hopes up? Then Ichigo leans down touching his forehead to Grimmjow staring him in the eyes says "I love you." Grimmjow's heart burst and he grabs Ichigo and kisses him with more love and passion than he ever has and to his excitement and joy Ichigo returns it with just as much or even more. "I love you so Ichigo, you are my everything and my forever. Never did I think you would return my love." Tears fall from his eyes. "Neither did I, but you have shown me that you love me and that I love you."

They kiss passionately, entertwing their tongues. Grimmjow breaks away with tears in his eyes "Can you ever forgive me?" Ichigo is a little taken back by the question, "For what?" Grimmjow looks down as he holds Ichigo's arms tightly, "For raping you. For stealing you away from those you loved?" Never did Ichigo begin to think Grimmjow would be guilty and mournful of the things he done. "I already have forgiven." With that he kiss Grimmjow with his might. Their tears mingle and their hands roam each others bodies in a new glorious way. Ichigo pushes Grimmjow on his back, "Please will you let me give you pleasure." As he lowers his head to Grimmjow's already dripping cock; he engulfs it, deep throating it. Grimmjow howls with pleasure as Ichigo sucks and practically devours is cock. It doesn't take long before Grimmjow pours his seed into Ichigo's willing mouth. Ichigo continues to suck him dry. Sitting up and straddling the espada he feels his cock become hard once again. "Ride me Ichigo. Ride me love" Grimmjow beseeches.

Ichigo positions Grimmjow's cock to his unstretched whole he plunges down on the whole length in one fast motion. Both yell, both for different reason. Ichigo collapses on his lover's chest breathing heavily; Grimmjow soothes him by rubbing his back. "Ichigo shhh, Don't worry I'll take the pain away." But before he could move Ichigo stops him and says, "No, I want to pleasure you." He lifts Himself up slowly and moves back down. Ichigo is torturing Grimmjow with the slow pleasure of his pace. Ichigo moans loudly as he finds his spot. "Yes! Grimmjow, yes!" He begins to ride him harder and faster. "Touch yourself baby. I want to see you pleasure yourself with my cock in you." Ichigo pumps his self while pounding himself on Grimmjow's cock. It only takes a few more minutes before the are both coming simultaneously screaming each others names. Grimmjow rolls over on Ichigo while still inside of him grabbing both of his hands and whispers "I love you" and Ichigo whispers back "I love you too".

_**Hoped Ya'll liked it. It was supposed to have a sad ending but I cut it out. I thought this one would be much better. Please be nice when and if you review, it was my first story. **_


End file.
